Princess cursed ou Princesse maudite
by Angelis night
Summary: Quand Naruto rencontre une criminelle de rang S. Voilà suivez l'aventure de la petite Ambre avec l'équipe 7. Je vous invite à lire cette fan fiction peine de mystère, d'amour et de peine. Ses tristesses et leurs rires vous seront racontés. Une nouvelle légende est née. Laissez-moi vous la contée.
1. Mission ?

Coucou voilà ma première fan fiction, ci vous aimez le début voilà le lien ou vous pourrez voir plusieurs chapitre à l'avance: Blog ayame-hatsune et vous cliquer sur le premier lien.

Présentation  
>Bienvenue sur notre blogs.<br>Il a était crée pour et avec des fans de Naruto.  
>Ce manga fais partie des bases car il est tous simplement magnifique. N'est pas ?<p>

Il parle de l'équipe 7 et de leurs aventures. Ils y auras au minimum 1 chapitre par semaine et des nouveaux personnages seront présenter. Ou sinon les personnages auront environ le même caractère. Je suis désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe et je vous en supplie OUBLIEZ-LES, merci d'avance ; ) .

Bon commençons : BONNE LECTURE ET N'EXITER PAS A METTRE DES COMMENTAIRES POUR NOUS AIDER !

* * *

><p>Introduction: Au village cachée du brouillard Kiri, se trouve dans une salle, le Mizukage 3ème du nom qui tenait une colombe bleue sur sa main droite et il dit " oh celle là j'aurais sa peaux un jour..."<p>

En bougeant, courant partout dans la petite ruelle ou se trouvais nos héros, Naruto dit :

Naruto : Kakashi-senseï, je veux une vrai mission! Ce n'est pas digne d'un future Hokage de ramasser les ordures.

Kakashi: Tu a dit quelque chose?

Sasuke: ( D'un air exaspèrè ) Naruto arrête de te plaindre, tu me fais pitié !

Naruto: Aah Sasuke mêle-toi de tes oignons !

Sakura: Ne dit plus jamais ça à Sasuke! Compris?

Il recula d'un petit pas.  
>Naruto (effrayé par le regard noire de Sakura): Oui, oui ...<p>

Kakashi: Venez !

Naruto: Ou ça?

Kakashi: Chez le 3ème Hokage, il a une mission a nous confié... J'avais totalement oublié ( sourire .)

Sasuke: On doit y être dans combien de temps ?

Kakashi: Dans 2 minutes exactement, on va devoir courrir les enfants.

Sakura: Senseï on n'y sera jamais attends !

Kakashi: Si je souvient bien c'est une mission de rang élévé, rang A ou B... Tient mais ou sont t-ils passés ?

* * *

><p>Dans le bâtiment le plus grand du village se trouvais dans un bureau : l'Hokage.<p>

Hokage: Kakashi, vous êtes en retard, prenez plus tôt exemple sur vos élèves ils sont à l'heure eux.( En les montrant du doigts. )

Kakashi: Oui désolé j'ai dû aidé une pauvre veille dame ^^'

Hokage: Bon, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata et Shikamaru. Vous serez dirigée par Kakashi.

Kakashi: Excusez-moi, en quoi consiste notre mission ?

Hokage: Pour notre alliance avec Kiri, nous envoyions des ninjas pour assurer la proctection du Mizukage.

Tous le monde: Quoi!

Naruto: Mais il ne peut pas se debrouiller tout seul se Mizukage ! Alors les ninja de Kiri sont si nul que sa! (Hihi)

Hokage: Oui mais cette fois ci, on m'a fais signalé que l'ennemi était un déserteur de rang S et vraiment puissant .

L'air sur de lui ( mode Gai )  
>Kakashi: Faite nous confiance! Je vous promet qu'on arrivera à l'arrêté.<p>

D'un air bea.  
>Sakura : Ouais, bon c'est pas gagné je vous rappelle juste qu'on est une équipe de bras cassés à part Sasuke, évidement.<p> 


	2. Une histoire bien triste ! Vangeance !

Miss Uchiwa : Merci ça fais chaud au cœur, oui il va avoir une relations amoureuse avec sasuke et un OC, mais pas toute suites. j'ai déjà 16 chapitres écrit et le reste dans ma tête ^^.

* * *

><p>Sakura: ( Nous voila enfin a Kiri, dans le bureau du Mizukage ), c'est un réelle honneur de vous rencontrer.<p>

Naruto: Salut maître Mizukage la forme?

Sakura: Naruto ... ESPECE D'IDIOT... Je suis désolé de son comportement maître Mizukage.

Mizukage : Sa ne fait rien les enfants.

Kakashi: Est-ce-que je peux vous demander comment savez-vous que l'attaque aura lieu dans 3 jours ?

Mizukage: Elle nous a prévenue de son arrivée avec un message sur une colombe.

Tous: Elle? ... C'est une fille ?

Shikamaru: Donc c'est peût-être un piège pour nous faire baisser notre garde.

Mizukage (à voix basse): J'imagine que c'est pour se venger...

Kakashi: Se venger de qui?

Mizukage : Aaah... Je vois que vous avez l'oreille très fine, c'est une grand qualité que j'admire.

Kakashi: Je répète ma question se venger de qui?

Mizukage: L'une de mes plus grosse errreur était sa mère, une tueuse en série de classe S, un jour elle s'est mis en tête de tuer tous les habitants du village, n'ayait pas le choit j'ai du être obligé de la tuer et cette femme, celle qui veut se venger de moi est en réalité la fille de la tueuse, mais si vous plait ne me juger pas...

Hinata: Quelle histoire triste ...

Sasuke: ...

* * *

><p>Dans un autres lieux, à Kiri.<p>

... : Ca va enfin commencez !

Colombe bleu : Mais princesse, vous êtes sûre ?

... : Oui ma vengeance va enfin pouvoir commencé ! Allez va les voir et dit leur et dit leur le message que je t'ai demander de leur donner !

Colombe bleu : Oui princesse ...

* * *

><p>Dans le bureau du Mizukage.<p>

Mizukage : Bon laissez-moi vous montrer vos chambre ! ( Cette Hokage, je le hais, m'envoyer des simple gening, j'ai tous envie de les tuer, AAAH !)

Kakashi : Il y a quelque chose maître Mizukage ?

Mizukage : Non, non ne vous inquiété pas ( Faux sourire ). Bon je vais vous emmener dans votre chambre, suivez-moi.

Sasuke : ( Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.)

Dans leur chambre.

Shikamaru : Alors Kakashi-sensei comment on va si prendre ?

Kakashi : J'en ai aucune idée !

Shikamaru : On est bien avancer, je sens que ca vas être une vraie partie de plaisir, je sens déjà l'ennuie.

Naruto : Dit pas ca, ca va être amusant !

Kakashi : Installez-vous, après nous irons faire une petite ronde dans la ville.

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Kakashi :Car je crois qu'elle est déjà en ville.

Shikamaru : Vous croyez vous aussi qu'elle mentit dans son message pour nous faire baiser notre garde ?

Kakashi : ...OUI ! Bon Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Hinata venez avec moi et Shikamaru reste a l'hôtel.

Tous : Ok.

* * *

><p>Bon les 2 premiers chapitres étaient vraiment court mais ne vous inquiéter pas les amis les prochains seront plus longs. Je me suis crue dans Dora l'exploratrice ou quoi ?J'ai trooooop collée ! AAH OUI N'EXITER PAS A LAISSER DES COMMENTAIRE ! POUR NOUS AIDEE.<p> 


	3. Jeu numero 1 :

Quelle est votre personnage de Naruto préféré ?

Naruto :  
>Sasuke :<br>Sakura :  
>Hinata :<br>Kiba :  
>Shino :<br>Ino :  
>Shikamaru :<br>Choji :  
>Neji :<br>Tenten :  
>Lee :<br>Gaara : 1  
>Temarie :<br>Kankuro :  
>Minato :<br>Kakashi :  
>Yamato (Kinoe alias Tenzo ) :<br>Tsunade :  
>Orochimaru :<br>Giraya :  
>Madara :<br>Tobi ( Obito ) :  
>Konan : 1<br>Pein ( Nagato ) :  
>Deidara :<br>Hidan :  
>Kakuzu :<br>Sasori :  
>Itachi :<br>Kisame :  
>Zetsu :<br>Danzo :

Vous avez le droit à plusieurs personnages.

Faites-moi partagez votre avis grâce aux reviews.


	4. Rencontre et Surprise

Résumé : Du chapitre 1 et 2, l'Hokage 3 eme du nom a confié une mission de rang B à l'equipe 7 + Hinata et Shikamaru . Elle consiste a protéger le Mizukage ... Pour connaitre plus précisément le début, lisez les chapitres .

* * *

><p>( En ville. )<p>

Kakashi : Bon on se sépare en 2 groupes Hinata et Naruto, vous allez au nord de la ville trouver des informations. Sasuke et Sakura quand à vous, vous irez au sud et moi je dois avoir une petite discution avec le Mizukage . On se rejoint dans 1 heure precise, ceux qui sont en retard auras un gage !

Sakura : ( Troooooooooop bien ! Je suis avec Sasuke toute seule, le bonheur complet ).

Tous le monde : Oui !

POINT DE VUE DE HINATA :

Je vais être seule avec Naruto-Kun, pendant 1 heure dans Kiri. Que faire, que dire ... OOOOOH, comment je dois réagir !

FIN DU POINT DE VUE DE HINATA :

Une demi-heures plus tard Naruto et Hinata marchèrent tous les deux dans la ville à la recherche d'information d'une personne dont ils ne connaissait ni son visage, ni le prénom .

Hinata : Re..re..gard, Naruto... Une artiste ... Elle joue bien.

Naruto : Ouais viens on va la voir.

Hinata : d'a..ccord ( Elle rougit ).

POINT DE VUE DE L'AUTEUR :

Elle était vraiment belle avec ces cheveux blonds. Elle portait un kimono rose qui lui donnait l'air d'une princesse et jouait de la flûte. Ces yeux était d'une vert très profond et elle se distinguait très facilement des autres.

FIN DU POINT DE VUE DE L'AUTEUR :

Personne autour : Bravo, bravo...

Artiste : Merci, merci beaucoup .

Naruto : Waoh ! Ta était superbe, moi c'est Naruto UZUMAKI, le prochain Hokage .

Artiste : Merci prochain Hokage, moi c'est Ambre Moriyama.

Hinata : Bonjour moi c'est Hinata HYUGA, ravie de voue rencontrez .

Ambre : Bon il faut que je vous laisse a+ .

Hinata : Naruto-Kun, ... Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aie car on vas être en retard au rendez-vous.

Naruto : Tu a raison !

( Devant l'hôtel. )

Sakura : Mais où est donc Kakashi-senseï

Sasuke : En retard comme d'habitude.

5 minute plus tard :

Kakashi : Coucou les enfants !

Tous sauf Hinata : Vous êtes en retard !

Kakashi: Oui mais j'ai aidé une veille...

Tous sauf Hinata : Kakashi-senseï !

Kakashi : Mais j'ai trouvé des infos, je sais qu'elle est blonde et qu'elle à des yeux vert clair.

Naruto : (A voix très basse )... Hum...

Sasuke : Comment avez-vous appris ça, kakashi-senseï ?

Kakashi : Tout simplement, je suis allée voir le Mizukage et je lui est demander très gentiment !

Naruto : A Hinata, c'est bizare l'artiste de tout a l'heure, elle aussi était blonde elle avait les yeux verts, c'est drôle non ?

Hinata : Naruto-kun, je crois que c'est la même personne !

Naruto : NON ! Pas possible !

Hinata : Si je crois vraiment que que cette artiste qu'on a vue tout à l'heure est notre criminelle de classe A qu'on recherche ...


End file.
